Fitness gloves are a common sight in gyms and weight rooms. The reasons for the fitness gloves are to protect an individual's hand from the weights and to prevent calluses on the palms of the hands. Though this problem has been solved, there is still another problem that individuals face at the gym. People have yet to find a convenient method to store items such as phones, cards, keys, and other small items all together. There are arm bands that are successful in containing smart phones or mp3 player and perhaps other thin items, however, they do not provide storage for other items. Other than the known arm bands, people still must carry multiple items throughout the gym, increasing the chances of losing items. Additionally, this leads to having pockets full of items, or a having a handful of items to carry around while trying to work out.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a fitness support and storage accessory that is designed to support to a user's hand and forearm while working out in addition to providing a number of storage options for securing everyday items. The present invention has a glove with a hand portion being configured as either a fingerless glove or a boxing glove. The glove is attached to a sleeve that is positioned around the user's forearm. A plurality of storage compartments is integrated into the glove and the sleeve, providing the user with multiple options for storing various items, such as keys, money, an identification card, a credit card, or a phone. The present invention provides a convenient and efficient means for storing items, giving individuals at the gym peace of mind while working out, knowing that all of their personal belongings are safely secured on his or her arm.